When I'm With You
by soda-denial
Summary: Wolfram/Yuuri. Yuuri goes back to Shin Makoku because he doesn't feel right when he isn't around Wolfram.


**Disclaimer** : I own no part of this series, for if I did I would change . . . well, actually, I don't think I'd change a thing! I love it!

**Characters** : Wolfram, Yuuri,

**Warnings** : Male/Male

* * *

**When I'm With You**

**Y**uuri stared out the window of his bedroom. It had been a week since he had been back on Earth and he was as bored as hell. There was no one there to sword fight with, no one to argue with, no one to follow him everywhere, and no one there to get jealous over him. Basically, there was no Wolfram.

As hard as it was for Yuuri to admit, he liked having Wolfram around. He liked the way Wolfram was always looking out for him, and he liked the way Wolfram lightly snored every night right beside Yuuri. Yuuri liked the way Wolfram would get so jealous over him; it made Yuuri feel quite loved and wanted. Hell, Yuuri liked the way Wolfram got sea sick every time he was on a boat.

Yuuri sighed. If it had been a week on Earth, how long had it been over there? Yuuri's eyes widened when he realized that at the moment Wolfram could be getting slapped by another person.

A slight giggle escaped Yuuri's lips as he pushed that thought out of his mind. Wolfram, cheat on him? As if! Yuuri felt reassurance at that, but was still bored, and, now his thoughts about Wolfram had made him lonely too.

Yuuri wanted to go back so badly. He prayed every night for him to be able to return but every time he was near water, or in it, nothing happened. Yuuri knew it was time to take matters into his own hands.

He got up off of his bed and walked into the bathroom. Yuuri filled the bathtub up with water. Once it was all full, Yuuri stared at his reflection in the water.

"I can do this, I know it!" he exclaimed, tossing off his clothes. Yuuri hopped into the bath, and concentrated as hard as he could on the royal bath in the Blood Pledge Castle. There was a strange feeling in his stomach before the water started swirling and he felt himself being sucked into another world.

Yuuri came up, coughing and sputtering. He looked around and saw a familiar mop of blond hair and almost jumped for joy.

"Wolfram!" he yelled out.

Through the steam, Wolfram could barely make out the figure of his fiancé, but he did hear the exclamation.

"Yuuri?" he asked, cautiously.

Yuuri came flying out of the mist, and glomped Wolfram. "I'm back!" he exclaimed, happily.

Wolfram was shocked that Yuuri was hugging him, but returned the embrace, the small amount of touch meaning the world to the both of them. They let go a moment later, realizing they both were lacking in the clothing department.

Yuuri grinned. "How long have I been gone?" he asked, taking Wolfram's hand and pulling them into the water.

"It's been a few months," Wolfram replied, his face rather pink since Yuuri was holding his hand.

Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram, inspecting him. Yuuri noticed Wolfram was much thinner and he had dark circles under his eyes. Yuuri knew he was responsible for this, and felt guilty.

Wolfram's blush darkened when Yuuri came closer to him. He was nervous for some reason. It was weird because he had never been nervous around Yuuri before.

"Wimp . . ." Wolfram muttered, as more of a personal comfort rather than an insult. Yuuri didn't hear him.

"Look, Wolfy, I'm sorry about leaving you all for so long," Yuuri said, looking down.

"Wimp!" Wolfram exclaimed. This time he meant it. "How can you say you left us!? You went to your home with your family!"

"Yeah, but . . . I . . . wasn't very happy once I left. I . . . knew a very big part of me was missing," Yuuri admitted.

Wolfram's eyes widened and a happy smile overtook his face. "Yuuri, I missed you a lot too. I mean, of course I missed you! You're my fiancé! I was worried you'd be off in your world flirting with a cute girl or boy!" Wolfram yelled out.

Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hand, causing him to blush even more. "As if I could find anyone cuter to flirt with . . ." Yuuri replied, smiling because he knew that a comment like that would absolutely make Wolfram's life.

It did, and you could definitely see it on the feisty blond's face. Wolfram's expression was brighter than Yuuri had ever seen it. Then, it quickly darkened again.

"Are you saying that if you found someone cuter than me you would flirt with them?!" Wolfram asked, outraged.

Yuuri's jaw dropped. "Wolfram . . . You've got to be kidding me. I couldn't possibly find anyone cuter than you, which means I would never be able to cheat!" Yuuri exclaimed in his defense.

Wolfram smiled again. "I know, Yuuri, you wimp," he said. Yuuri groaned.

"Hey, do you think you could stop calling me that . . . you know, since I'm the Maou and everything?" Yuuri suggested.

Wolfram watched Yuuri closely for a moment. The black haired boy blinked. Wolfram smirked.

"I can't stop calling you that for two reasons! One: You are a wimp, and two: You'd miss it too much," Wolfram told Yuuri, knowing he was completely right.

Yuuri sighed, but had to admit Wolfram was right. He would miss it. "Ugh . . . Fine Wolfy," he said, looking down into the water. Yuuri noticed that Wolfram and him were sitting closer to each other now than ever before.

Yuuri looked up and smiled at the emerald eyed boy. "Wolfram, I missed you so much," he said, embracing the other.

"Yuuri . . ." Wolfram muttered, wondering about all this affection. To tell you the truth, he was quite overwhelmed by all of this . . . not that he didn't like it! In fact, Wolfram was happier at the moment than he had been since, well, ever.

Wolfram reciprocated the hug, smelling the much missed scent of Yuuri. Yuuri was finding the same thing.

They let go of each other, grinning. Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Wolfram's eyes shot open as wide as they could go the moment their lips made contact. He was tempted to pull back, but liked this exploding goodness that was in his stomach. He latched his lips onto Yuuri's, returning the awaited kiss.

Once the innocent kiss was cut off, Yuuri grinned. He was so happy he was back, and happier that Wolfram hadn't forgotten him. (A/N: As if that would ever happen!)

"Yuuri, you know perfectly well my feelings for you, but how, err, what do you feel for me?" Wolfram asked, his face going red.

Yuuri was taken aback by the question. He figured that it should be obvious what he felt for the blond.

"I love you."

Wolfram grinned so wide that he started to laugh a bit. Yuuri, who didn't remember ever hearing Wolfram's laugh before, was awestruck. He smiled.

"When . . . I'm around you . . . I'm happy. I really, really love you, Wolfy," Yuuri explained.

"Same for me . . . loving you, I mean. I like this feeling; let's keep it this way," Wolfram suggested.

Yuuri nodded, allowing Wolfram to bury his head in the crook of the onyx eyed boy's neck. Wolfram let out a satisfied sigh

Yuuri knew he would forever feel good in the arms of this boy. Yuuri knew he would never have to worry about being bored or lonely ever again. Yuuri knew he was always going to be loved by Wolfram. How he knew all this stuff, you may ask? Yuuri . . . just knew. He was certain.

* * *

Finally!  
D: What's this? I like it?!

-Taryn


End file.
